


Dog Days of Summer

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [21]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Characters getting turned into dogs, M/M, MAD SCIENCE!, Other, because why not, discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-19
Updated: 2005-08-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: “I’m sorry, boy, but I’m serious. After that last mission-”Heero flinched. Last mission was a disaster of astounding proportions.“- we decided that you need to go undercover for a while. And since you’ve become so recognizable…”DISCONTINUED





	Dog Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> ... I blame Hank the Cowdog. Again.

Heero Yuy frowned dangerously at the Doctor. “Is this some sort of joke?”

The old man shook his head with a serious expression. “I’m sorry, boy, but I’m serious. After that last mission-”

Heero flinched. Last mission was a disaster of astounding proportions.

“- we decided that you need to go undercover for a while. And since you’ve become so recognizable…”

Heero closed his eyes and swore to himself. That damned girl-

“But as this?!”

The Doctor nodded. “Your DNA will be changed. It’s necessary.”

“Will I at least be able to-”

“Of course. You get about a day and a night during which to revert to normal. And also if there’s an emergency. We won’t leave you entirely helpless. There are also a few modifications that will assist you.”

“That’s comforting.” Heero could have bitten his tongue. He spent too much time around-

The old man nodded sharply and gestured towards a tank nearby. It was a massive, black thing that could have held thirty people, rather than just Heero. The hatch opened, and he stepped in, wondering if this was actually a good idea.

“Consider this a vacation.” The old man let out a little chuckle. “The dog days of summer, indeed.”

~~~~

Heero woke up slowly. This in and of itself was a trifle alarming, as he usually snapped from deep REM sleep to wakefulness within a split second.

He was in the back of an old truck. There was actual hay in thick bales against the back of the cab. Tarp was underneath him, at least that was what he thought it was. Whatever it was, it stank. In fact, it felt like his nose was being saturated in all sorts of foreign scents.

He didn’t like it.

He didn’t like lying on his side, with the hot metal of the truck’s bed barely blocked by the stinking tarp. Or the annoying flies that buzzed in circles around him. Or the whole not having a weapon, not even a knife, with him thing. He didn’t like the heat that nearly made him pant. He loathed the damned buzzing flies, and took a swipe at one that was close.

Oh, yeah. He especially hated the fact that he was suddenly a longhaired, dark-colored /dog/ in the middle of a hot as hell summer.

Yes, the dog bit was definitely the worst thing.


End file.
